Defending Honor
by Cirex Review
Summary: Corrin was not a violent man. So when Azura hears that he brutalized a man in a duel, she was determined to find out why; and was surprised by the answer. For Azura's birthday


As they became more experienced rulers, Corrin became less naive, and more willing to use violence, or the threat of violence as a tool. Of the three great powers on the continent, Valla had the smallest army, but made up for it by having the strongest king; Corrin's dragon blood and Yato ensured that few would be adversaries would resort to bloodshed in their dealings with the Vallite Throne.

That being said, Corrin was not a brute; he was still kind, and still warm. Just because he was willing to use violence did not mean he delighted in it, or actively sought out opportunities to use it. Simply bringing Yato with him to meetings with less than amicable parties was all it really took.

Which was why when Azura heard that Corrin had fought a duel with a cousin of the Hoshido Royal family, and nearly beat him half to death, it struck her as being tremendously out of character for her husband. So she sought him out, seeking an explanation.

"I'm not apologizing." Corrin said as Felicia saw to the scratch on his cheek.

"I'm not asking you to." Azura said, arms crossed, a dour expression on her face, "But it looks bad when the King of Valla challenges members of the Hoshido Clan to a duel."

"I didn't kill him." Corrin offered, wincing as Felicia applied a stinging ointment to his cheek, "Besides, "Prince" Hojo, or whatever his name was had it coming."

"Corrin, you cannot fight duels with every obnoxious noble you meet." Azura stated, her voice firm.

"You make it sound like I have a habit of fighting duels." he replied, standing up, "And I only fight those who deserve a little humiliation; like Hoto, or Hodo… whoever that insignificant gnat was."

"His name was Prince Eiyasu, Corrin." Azura said, "And he is Ryoma's first cousin."

"Really? Then where the hell was I getting "H" names from?" Corrin asked, legitimately confused. Felicia, having finished applying the ointment to the cut, bowed and took her leave, leaving the two royals alone.

"Corrin, just answer me; why did you fight Eiyasu?"

"He insulted you." Corrin replied, hand rubbing his neck.

"And what he said was worth challenging him to a duel?" Azura asked, "Corrin… it's not worth-"

"Don't say that." Corrin interrupted, "That is like saying that you're not worth it, and you are."

"Corrin, I have had to deal with the barbed words of royals and nobles all my life. I learned that words are wind; they only have power over you if they let them."

"That man was saying awful things about you though." Corrin responded, "Within earshot of me no less. Azura, I know you prefer to not escalate things… but I'm not going to stand by, and let someone spread such... slander about you. I can forgive a lot of things, but what he was saying… I couldn't let it slide."

Azura said nothing. She was taking in what Corrin said.

"Was it… really so horrible?"

"It was… I cannot bare to repeat the filth that came out of his mouth."

"I see…" Azura began to rub her arms, "I'm of two minds here. On the one hand, you shouldn't duel every person who ever insults me; you'd end up dueling half the nobility of Nohr and Hoshido. On the other hand… it means so much to me that you're willing to stand up for me."

"Azura, you're my wife." Corrin said as he walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug, "You are the love of my life, the mother of my children, and the best thing to have ever happened to me… and in a life that has been as blessed as mine, that's saying something. I will always defend you, whether it be from an insane dragon god (who happens to be my father) or from a snot nosed princling; and I will do it because I love you, and because you are worth it."

Azura felt tears in her eyes as she began to hug him back.

"Thank you Corrin… that means a lot of to me… but the next time someone insults me, inform me instead before you do anything, and I will determine if I want you to batter and bruise them on my behalf."

"As my queen wishes." he said, kissing her forehead, "On the plus side, I don't think Ryoma will be that upset with me; apparently he was saying unflattering things about Camilla as well, and it wouldn't due for the King of Hoshido to beat down one of his own vassals. I might have done him a favor."

"Maybe we can use that to get a better deal on textiles, while he's feeling grateful." Azura suggested, half jokingly.


End file.
